


Making the Lies Make Sense

by LeFeuNoir



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Betrayal, Cunnilingus, Cyborgs, F/F, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex after fighting, Sparring, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir
Summary: Catastrophe's determined to get Arsyn pay for her betrayal. When they are trapped together in a locked room, they fight for the upper hand and rough hate sex ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> To my recipient: your prompts are very inspiring and I hope you like your gift.
> 
> Thanks to my beta Morbane! Your suggestions and coments are very useful.

When Catastrophe walked into the training ground, Cut-Throat raised an eyebrow at her.

“Great look,” Cut-Throat said, sheathing her knife after her practice. "Gives you a special charm.”

Catastrophe pulled her lips into a toothed smile. "Want me to give you an upgrade? The Trinity will love to get their hands on you.”

“No, thanks. I’ve already had a play date with them. Must spread the love around,” Cut-Throat replied. Then she looked straight in Catastrophe's eyes with conviction. “You’ll get Arsyn. She’ll pay for that.”

“Thanks,” Catastrophe replied. The name of Arsyn reminded her of the pain and blood when she had crashed through the window and fallen right onto a car. More importantly, her betrayal still burnt Catastrophe like being branded with a scorching iron.

 _I’ll get you, Arsyn,_ Catastrophe swore to herself. _There's too much bad blood between us for me to let you go._

* * *

 

It took time for Catastrophe to get used to her new body. She broke several guns accidentally before adapting to her enhanced strength, and her brain needed time to adapt to new sensory inputs of previously invisible parts of the spectrum. For several days her vision would dim and turn grey suddenly, and she could only see things in motion. It was no fun knocking into walls, or worst, Dilemma. (Her right hook nearly threw Catastrophe across the room...)

When Headmistress decided that Catastrophe had enough time to adapt to her new body, she gave her a new mission — the assassination of the chief architect of MegaCorps at his home and retrieval of his secret files with which to blackmail several countries’ governments.

“Gladly," Catastrophe said, knowing exactly how fast her heartbeat and her breathing rate raced up, courtesy of the biofeedback implant. It was boring to be stuck training at the base. She was dying for action now.

She drove her way to the target’s mansion to assess the environment. Her sub-dermal induction sensor hooked into her optic nerve allowed her to directly sense electromagnetic radiation, which made hacking the internal security system a piece of cake. She killed the man in his sleep, getting the document she had been sent to fetch.

As she was leaving, someone attacked her from behind and wrestled her to the ground. She tore her way free, tucked her head down and did a somersault to jump back on her feet, immediately aiming for her attacker’s face.

The attacker ducked under her blow, reaching for Catastrophe’s shirt to knee her in the stomach. Catastrophe’s optical recognition processor activated and boosted her reaction time, so she kicked them right in their face. It was then she recognized Arsyn.

“Hi, pal," Arsyn said, throwing a punch at Catastrophe’s throat, slipping her other hand into Catastrophe’s cheeks and pulling hard. It fucking hurt.

Then the security alarm bellowed. It was time to get the hell away, so Catastrophe caught a heavy duty chair and swung it into Arsyn’s head, kicked into Arsyn’s abdomen, savouring her groan, and returned to the base with the documents.

“Well done," Headmistress said, but when Catastrophe thought of Arsyn still at large, she flattened her lips.

_Next time, next time._

* * *

 

Catastrophe dreamed.

Fumbling hands and frenzied kisses. Clumsily dealing with zippers and belts to get to the skin underneath. It took far too long to get Arsyn naked. Arsyn looked at her through her eyelashes and raised her chin. "Are you going to do something?”

“Of course!” Catastrophe went down on Arsyn, determined to eat her out and made her scream.

Catastrophe kissed, bit and licked her inner thighs. Then she went straight to Arsyn’s pussy, listening to her rapid breathing and moaning. Arsyn’s pussy was silky and hairy, and her fine hair tickled Catastrophe’s lips. Catastrophe experimented with different strokes, alternately using the tip and flat of her tongue to circle her pussy. Arsyn’s thighs clamped around her head to guide her pace, and her hips rocked when Catastrophe sucked a small spot inside. When Arsyn tensed and came, Catastrophe’s face was all wet, but she knew she grinned stupidly.

“Not bad.” Arsyn panted, her face flushed. "Now it’s my turn.”

The next morning Catastrophe broke through several walls in training to get rid of the memory of her dream. She imagined punching Arsyn’s face while doing that, and felt a sense of bloodlust. She would make it a reality soon.

* * *

 

Following a reliable source, Catastrophe was racing against Arsyn to get her hand on a rumoured powerful weapon that could pulverize a city in a secret base.

“You should wish for better luck next time,” Arsyn said with a smirk, her fingers stabbing at Catastrophe’s eyes..

“Afraid no,” Catastrophe replied, sidestepping from the attack and caught her shoulders ready for a throwdown.

Unfortunately, their confrontation activated a trap. The ground opened under them, and both of them fell . They were trapped together in a locked room.

“I suggest you take a break like a sensible person. If you couldn't get the door to open in the past hour, you won't get it to open now," Arsyn said, leaning against the wall. "May as well make yourself comfortable."

Of all the scenarios in which Catastrophe had imagined meeting Arsyn again, it had never occurred to her that they might get stuck together in a locked bunker. Catastrophe gave the door another try before being forced to admit that Arsyn might have a point. The metal door was enforced with adamantium, which only bent slightly when she applied her full strength to the hinge and the lock. Her electric tricks couldn't be applied because the lock was entirely physical. She settled in the farthest corner from Arsyn, but as the place was pretty small, if she stretched her legs, she would knock against Arsyn.

Fortunately, the bunker was well ventilated, and the water dripping along the pipes should be enough to keep them from dehydration. The reinforcement was scheduled to come if she didn’t report back after ten next morning, so they only needed to hold on until then.

 ** _I_** _need to hold on_ , Catastrophe reminded herself. _We no longer work together. Arsyn is a threat to me._

* * *

 

After fifteen minutes of staring at the walls and listening to water dripping, Arsyn broke the silence. "Do you have a pack of cards?"

“Why ask?”

“May as well do something," Arsyn said. "Don't you think it's boring being stuck here?”

“We’re not friends,” Catastrophe said. "Don’t talk as if we were.”

“Still bitter about last time?” Arsyn asked."Different loyalty. Professional obligation and such. Nothing personal.”

This pushed Catastrophe over the edge. She caught Arsyn’s arm to grab her towards her, pulling Arsyn’s arm downward and striking Arsyn’s face with her other hand. Arsyn landed a palm strike against her chin. Soon they wrestled against each other, exchanging punches and elbow strikes, grabbing clothes and each other, each trying to get the upper hand.

It was only friction, but when Catastrophe pressed and rubbed against Arsyn in the fight, her body recalled the numerous times their sparring leading to sex and heated up against her own will.

 _If I’m getting horny, so will you. I’ll never let you get the upperhand_ , Catastrophe thought. She bit hard into Arsyn’s neck, sucking at the mark. Her new vision allowed her to detect the ruptured capillary underneath Arsyn’s skin, and warmth spread out from her abdomen when she knew it would turn into a bruise later. Arsyn pressed her breasts into Catastrophe and rubbed against her, and Catastrophe swallowed a moan when her nipples were stimulated. No way she would lose control before Arsyn.

They had had sex like this before - hastened encounters during missions and adrenaline-filled sex after sparring and fighting - but Catastrophe found her new senses gave another layer to the experience. She could detect every slight change in Arsyn’s heartbeat, breathing and the rise in her skin temperature. Her new senses allowed her to anticipate Arsyn’s every movement at an unprecedented level. She'd never had sex like this before.

She got her hand between Arsyn's thighs, rubbing and drawing circles on Arsyn’s pussy through the clothes, thrilled at Arsyn’s quickened breathing and whimpering. When she pulled and sucked Arsyn’s right nipple, Arsyn shoved a thigh between Catastrophe’s legs and rubbed against her, drawing a surprised whimper from Catastrophe.

She could feel her pussy moistening, knew that Arsyn's thigh was pressing into damp fabric. She tore Arsyn’s leather trousers, while Arsyn pulled her head against her pussy. Catastrophe pushed her tongue in to suck Arsyn’s clit while shoving her fingers into Arsyn’s ass, and Arsyn held Catastrophe’s head in a death grip, rocking her hips. When Arsyn shouted and came, Catastrophe’s face was dripping with her juice.

“Can’t hold back?” Catastrophe smirked, feeling that she had the upper hand here.

Arsyn raised an eyebrow and pinned her to the ground, and elbowed Catastrophe hard to maintain being on top. She got down on her, using the tip of her tongue to tease the underside of Catastrophe’s clit with repeated light little licks, using a finger to circle her pussy while massaging her inner thigh with another hand.

Catastrophe squirmed under her, pulling her hair to keep her mouth at her own pussy. All her concentration was on the pleasure between her legs, and she orgasmed embarrassingly soon afterwards.

“Who’s talking now?” Arsyn asked.

Catastrophe stiffened her lips. “You’re no better.”

“We still have several hours to waste here,” Arsyn smirked, spreading her legs suggestively.

Catastrophe’s hand itched to get rid of that smirk. A good spanking should do the trick.

When the door opened as scheduled, the reality of who they were rushed in. Arsyn headbutted her and kicked at her. Catastrophe was trying to crush Arsyn’s kneecap when Arsyn pulled a gas bomb trick and got away. Catastrophe pulled her clothes to make herself more presentable, telling herself that now that she had fucked Arsyn out of her system. The next time they met she would destroy her. Without hesitation.

It meant nothing that she had flashbacks of the feel of Arsyn’s smooth perky breasts squeezed up against her when she was on stakeouts. It meant nothing that her lover in her dreams had dark short hair and looked like Arsyn. Their past had no control over her.

* * *

 

When Catastrophe met Arsyn on the battleground, with the city exploding around them, her blood burnt. She punched right at Arsyn, who gave one as good as she got. Their teams fought against each other in the background, but Catastrophe only had eyes for Arsyn.

One way or another she would end the bad blood and bad love between them. No way Arsyn could get away this time.

Only one would stand today. Catastrophe swallowed her own blood from her cheeks, and threw a right hook at Arsyn, savouring the sound of the impact.

She would win, because there was no acceptable alternative.


End file.
